se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bill Clinton/América
América del Norte Canadá Sin imagen.jpg| Brian Mulroney (Primer Ministro de Canadá)Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney (L) addresses officials and reporters 05 February 1993 after meeting with U.S. President Bill Clinton at the White House. Mulroney is the first foreign leader to meet with President Clinton. Bill Clinton - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Jean Chrétien (Primer Ministro de Canadá)U.S. documents released Friday include details from a phone conversation between then U.S. President Bill Clinton and then Prime Minister Jean Chrétien on the evening of the 1995 referendum. (Itsuo Inouye/Associated Press) Bill Clinton - Paul Martin.jpg| Paul Martin (Primer Ministro de Canadá)El ex presidente de EEUU Bill Clinton (izda.) saluda al primer ministro canadiense, Paul Martin, en Montreal. (Foto: EFE) Bill Clinton - Stephen Harper.jpg| Stephen Harper (Primer Ministro de Canadá)Prime Minister Stephen Harper answers questions as he meets with former U.S. president Bill Clinton at the World Economic Forum in Davos, Switzerland, Thursday, Jan. 28, 2010. (Frank Gunn / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Estados Unidos Bill Clinton - John F. Kennedy.jpg| John F. Kennedy (Presidente de Estados Unidos)Five decades ago, Bill Clinton meets JFK. Arnie Sachs/CNP/Corbis Bill Clinton - Richard Nixon.jpg| Richard Nixon (Presidente de Estados Unidos)Letters reveal friendship between Presidents Clinton and Nixon. White House photo Bill Clinton - Gerald Ford.jpg| Gerald Ford (Presidente de Estados Unidos)President Clinton, once a critic of Gerald Ford for his 1974 pardon of Richard Nixon, praised Ford for the pardon in 1999 and gave him the Presidential Medal of Freedom. Tim Sloan / AFP - Getty Images file Bill Clinton - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Jimmy Carter (Presidente de Estados Unidos)At a conference Tuesday in downtown Atlanta, former Presidents Jimmy Carter and Bill Clinton, shown in 2013, are scheduled to discuss the economy and wage disparities. CAROLYN KASTER / ASSOCIATED PRESS FILE Bill Clinton - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan (Presidente de Estados Unidos)Former President Ronald Reagan shakes hands with then President-elect Bill Clinton during Clinton's visit to Reagan's office in Los Angeles in this November 27, 1992 file photo. The great failures attributed to George W. Bush—9/11 and the 2008 crash—were rooted in the Clinton years, the author argues. REUTERS Bill Clinton - George H. W. Bush.jpg| George H. W. Bush (Presidente de Estados Unidos)Politico: Bush Family and Clintons Have ‘Mutual Regard’ for Each Other and ‘Shared Disgust for Trump’. AP Photo/John Raoux Bill Clinton - George W. Bush.jpg| George W. Bush (Presidente de Estados Unidos)Former presidents Bill Clinton and George W. Bush. Mark Seliger for TIME Barack Obama - Bill Clinton.jpg| Barack Obama (Presidente de Estados Unidos)Uno de los primeros en felicitarse de la llegada de Obama a la red social fue su predecesor Bill Clinton, que podría volver a la Casa Blanca si su mujer Hillary gana las presidenciales en 2016. (Foto: AP - Video: EFE) Bill Clinton - Donald Trump.jpg| Donald Trump (Presidente de Estados Unidos)Clinton Presidential Library releases new photos of Donald Trump with Bill Clinton. William J. Clinton Presidential Library América Central Costa Rica Sin imagen.jpg| Óscar Árias Sánchez (Presidente de Costa Rica)US President Bill Clinton shakes hands with former Costa Rican President Oscar Arias Sanchez (R) while Kerry Kennedy Cuomo (C) watches after Clinton gave his remarks prior to the debut of 'Speak Truth to Power: Voices from Beyond the Dark' at the Kennedy Center in Washington DC, 19 September, 2000. The play, written by novelist and Broadway playwright Ariel Dorfman, is based on writings and interviews with human rights activists in Kerry Kennedy Cuomo's book 'Speak Truth to Power.' AFP PHOTO/Manny CENETA Bill Clinton - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Laura Chinchilla (Presidenta de Costa Rica)Former US President Clinton with Costa Rica's Presidenta Laura Chinchilla at Casa Presidencial in Zapote. insidecostarica.com México Bill Clinton - Carlos Salinas.jpg| Carlos Salinas (Presidente de México)Photograph of Ann Richards and President Bill Clinton presenting a Mexican flag to President Carlos Salinas de Gortari. Bill Clinton - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Ernesto Zedillo (Presidente de México)1997 ERNESTO ZEDILLO-WILLIAM J. CLINTON Reunión del 5 al 7 de mayo en México, D.F. Firman acuerdo para cooperar en lucha antinarco y otros sobre medio ambiente, comercio y vigilancia de la frontera. EU se comprometió a detener el flujo de armas. FOTO: Archivo El Universal Bill Clinton - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox (Presidente de México)Former American president Bill Clinton, right, greets former Mexican president Vicente Fox as former president of Argentina Fernando de la Rua, centre and former Singapore prime minister Chok Tong Goh, left, look on at the opening ceremony of the 29th annual plenary meeting of the Inter Action Council Sunday, May 29, 2011 at the legislature in Quebec City. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Clement Allard Bill Clinton - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Felipe Calderón (Presidente de México)El presidente de México, Felipe Calderón y el ex presidente de EU, Bill Clinton (Milenio) Bill Clinton - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| Enrique Peña Nieto (Presidente de México)El Presidente Enrique Peña Nieto y Bill Clinton (Milenio) Caribe Cuba Sin imagen.jpg| Fidel Castro (Presidente de Cuba)Histórico diálogo entre Fidel Castro y Bill Clinton en la ONU>/ref> Bill Clinton - Raúl Castro.jpg| Raúl Castro (Presidente de Cuba)RAUL CASTRO MEETS WITH BILL CLINTON IN NEW YORK Youtube América del Sur Argentina Bill Clinton - Carlos Menem.jpg| Carlos Menem (Presidente de Argentina)"El próximo Gobierno deberá recuperar la confianza del mundo" infobae Bill Clinton - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Fernando de la Rúa (Presidente de Argentina)Clinton junto a De La Rúa e Inés Pertiné durante su visita. Foto: DyN Bill Clinton - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor Kirchner (Presidente de Argentina)Néstor Kirchner compartió una reunión con el ex presidente norteamericano Bill Clinton en el Hotel Sheraton de Nueva York. Foto: AP Bill Clinton - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Cristina Fernández de Kirchner (Presidenta de Argentina)Argentine President Cristina Fernandez with Bill Clinton at government house Casa Rosada, Buenos Aires Date 7 June 2010 Bill Clinton - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri (Presidente de Argentina)Macri compartió el encuentro celebrado en el Sheraton Times Square de Nueva York junto al ex presidente de los Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton, su esposa y ex secretaria de Estado norteamericana, Hillary Clinton, y el alcalde neoyorquino y actual titular del C40, Michael Bloomberg. Foto: Gobierno de la Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires Bolivia Sin imagen.jpg| Hugo Bánzer Suárez (Presidente de Bolivia)US President Bill Clinton (R) meets with Bolivian President Hugo Banzer Suarez (L) 08 September 2000 in New York, NY. Both Clinton and Banzer Suarez were in New York, NY this week attending the United Nations Millennium Summit. (Electronic Image) AFP PHOTO/ Joyce NALTCHAYAN Bill Clinton - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada (Presidente de Bolivia)Henry Kissinger, el Canciller alemán Helmut Kohl, el Presidente Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada y el Presidente de EE.UU. Bill Clinton, en las tribunas del Soldier Field en el partido Bolivia Alemania Sin imagen.jpg| Evo Morales (Presidente de Bolivia)Evo Morales se reunirá en EEUU con ex presidentes Carter y Clinton AFP Colombia Sin imagen.jpg| César Gaviria (Presidente de Colombia)US President Bill Clinton applauds Mexican President Ernesto Zedillo(R) as Cesar Gaviria(L), head of the Organization of American States(OAS) looks on during signing ceremonies 14 November at the OAS in Washington, DC. Clinton witnessed the signing of the OAS Convention on arms trafficking. AFP PHOTO/ Stephen Jaffe Sin imagen.jpg| Ernesto Samper (Presidente de Colombia)Colombian President Ernesto Samper (R) gestures while talking with his U.S. colleague, Bill Clinton, at the closing ceremony of the second Summit of the Americas, April 19. The centerpiece of the 34-leader, weekend summit was the decision to start talks toward creating the world's largest free trade zone, stretching from Alaska to Patagonia, by 2005. Andrés Pastrana - Bill Clinton.jpg| Andrés Pastrana (Presidente de Colombia)Andrés Pastrana con Bill Clinton en la inauguración de su biblioteca. AP Álvaro Uribe - Bill Clinton.jpg| Álvaro Uribe (Presidente de Colombia)El Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez camina con el ex presidente de Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton, hacia el interior de la Casa de Nariño, tras recibir al ex gobernante en la sede presidencial. Foto: Felipe Pinzón - SP . Casa de Nariño, Bogotá. Presidencia de la República Bill Clinton - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos (Presidente de Colombia)Clinton conversó en la noche del martes con Juan Manuel Santos y el ministro Mauricio Cárdenas. Foto: AP Venezuela Bill Clinton - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Rafael Caldera (Presidente de Venezuela)Bill Clinton y Rafael Caldera Foto: PAGINA OFICIAL DEL DR. RAFAEL CALDERA Bill Clinton - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Hugo Chávez (Presidente de Venezuela)Chavez (left) meets with then-President Bill Clinton at the White House on Jan. 27, 1999. (Photo: Reuters) Fuentes Categoría:Bill Clinton